To Love Ru - The Special Moment
by alvind-rod
Summary: After Graduation, Rito went his separate way from his harem. But now, he's visiting our favorite singer, Run which she's in for night of passion and love. Found out if the two can make special moment together. I don't own To Love Ru.


_**The Special Moment**_

 **Here's the one-shot for Rito and Run. Takes place like two years later after To Love Ru Darkness. (Warning - Lemon and Sexual Content will appear in the story.)**

 **Special thank you goes to my Beta-Reader and creating of the idea: Xyaqom. Please take a look at his new story - To Love Ru: Gender Swap. The story was just released, but it's amazing story.**

Rito was wearing a dark silver long sleeve shirt, black vest and pants with his neck was hold backstage pass for he was waiting for Run to return from her concert as her special guest with his lips releasing sighs.

His hand drives his cellphone out saying that it was "9:24" at night, Run was wearing a beautiful flower dress, as Rito asks her, "How was the concert?"

Run' head lifts up to see her crush was standing at his backside against the wall, which her eyes couldn't believe Rito has grown so mature and a little muscular guy with his hair was cut a little more shorter, for his gentle smile shows up onto his lips.

"It was crazy but good... So what are you doing here?" Run's questions send to Rito.

"What? A guy can't come to his best friend's concert... Oh you have hurt me with your horrible words?" Rito was playing around with Run, but her love still belonged to Rito, then his gentle smile appears to asks, "How about we go and get some dinner together, Run?"

Her cheeks turns brightly red, thinking about Rito who was asking her out on date, and her answer comes out being, "Yes... I would love to."

Run enters her dressing room to get ready for her date with Rito, which she has hasn't seen since Graduation.

 **(Sexual content)**

Run unzips her dress to reveals her round but big C cup breasts, which were nearly growing to a D cup, which shows how much her body has developed since graduation, it even developed around the right places as her butt has grown to bubble butt.

She didn't wear any bras underneath her dress because it felt uncomfortable and her attention turns to see a different type of dress inside of her closet.

Run's attention turns to sees her picture with Kyouko and her brother Ren, which Kyouko went off to become a movie star and Ren was music maker for studios. Three of them always stay to talk with one another, but turns back to put on a white bra and panties on

Her public hair was shaved off as Run turns her attention to a beautiful light blue dress, which reaches down to her knees, then places a dark blue skirt to cover her butt.

 **(End of Sexual Content)**

Run exits her dressing room and, "Rito-kun... I'm sorry to making you wait for me." Her voice sounds a little worried about Rito was going to be angry with her, but his attention turns to her outfit for her dress was holding her breasts together with her cleavage was showing a little.

"No... You're good." Rito's responds back to her.

Rito and Run sneaks out of the concert for her giggles were being held back. the couple arrives at the streets of Sainin for Run's question was "It's been two years since graduation... What have you been up to?"

"I bought myself a little apartment and I have been working at little places, which I got into college for drawing for movies." Rito was telling parts of his life to Run, as his attention turns to see Run making a connection with the restaurant which was serving seafood.

"Would you like to try this place out?" Rito asked Run.

"If your up for it." Run returns her responses to her crush.

"I would love to," said Rito.

The couple enters the restaurant and sees the inner place looked amazing, and a waiter walks over with gentle voice speaking "Just two tonight?" Rito nods his head 'Yes' towards the waiter and walks over to allow Rito pull the seat for Run, "A waiter will come to serve you in just a moment, and then leaves the couple alone.

Run's cheeks turns light red and sits down with Rito walks over to sits down across the table for her next question was, "So what about Mikan, Haruna, Lala, Nana and Momo?"

Rito's warm smile appears to answer, "Well, Mikan is still at same house with Lala, Nana and Momo... which I believe Lala is working with airports of developing new flights systems. Nana is working as an animal vet and Momo works as gardener at the new greenhouse," His attention turns down to see the floor for little bit and returns back to Run's sight of responses being "Haruna... I haven't seen her since graduation, but I do get some emails about how she's doing good with her new husband, and that they're expecting a little girl soon."

"I see," said Run.

Just then, a man with who was 6'0 feet tall with dark born hair wearing glasses, and a wearing a business suit come in to greet Rito and Run.

"Hello, my name is Kyle and I'll be your waiter. Do you want to start with any drinks?" Asked Kyle the waiter.

"I will have a glass of sweet tea please," Rito answers the waiter, which he writes down the drink with his note pad.

Kyle the waiter then turns his attention to speak, "And for your lovely wife?" Asked Kyle.

Run's cheeks becomes dark red saying, "I-I-I will have the same thing too!" Her answers back to Rito for his cheeks turns light red.

"Right, okay, I'll be back with your drinks shortly," said Kyle, Kyle the waiter then walks away to grab the drinks for Rito and Run.

Rito and Run talks about how her manager made Run into a star, which nearly everyone loves her music and made different types of appearances for big concerts.

Later, the seafood dish was served, Rito and Run to enjoy the dinner for his lips releases a warm smile to enjoy the meal. The dinner was enjoyable for the couples and Rito leaves two twenty for waiter to exits the restaurant for his question was, "So where would you like to go next?"

"Is the park alright with you?" Asked Run.

"Sure, lets go!" Said Rito as his right-hand expands out to Run's left-hand and grab her hand and they travel through the park with lanterns, Rito and Run then share different types of where Rito works at and his dad's manga.

Rito and Run arrives at the river, they continue to walk as Rito's thoughts were, "I'm wondering if Run is getting tired or not?"He hangs at the rail to sees the beautiful moonlight, for his head turns to see Run's light green hair hangs down from her shoulders with mind speaks, "Was Run always this beautiful?"

Run notices Rito was checking her out, her cheeks turns bright red as her cleavage was showing a little bit, with her bra strap slightly falls off for her head turns to see Rito looking into her eyes with his own.

Run's lips seemed to look like they were welcoming Rito's lips. Rito and Run then leans in about to kiss each other.

"I never did notice how beautiful you were until now," said Rito.

"Rito..." said Run as tears started following through her eyes.

Rito then kisses Run, Run was shocked at first when Rito kissed Rito, but she soon started to kiss him back.

 **(Warning - Lemon Scene)**

Rito and Run arrives back at Rito's apartment, Rito doesn't let Run go and kisses her lips more which leads his hands down onto her nice round butt as her lips releases soft moans which meant she was enjoying the touch from his hands.

His hands rubs her butt together for her head tilts back to allows Rito kiss and licks her neck warmly for her moans becomes little louder to shows pleasure for Rito's touch felt amazing. Run's hand takes Rito's hands to take him to the king size bed, which Rito starts kissing her neck more, and arching her back to allow Rito to have more space to kiss her neck as her breasts were held by her dress, Rito's hands then finds the zipper and pulls it down to take her dress off, and revealing her big C cup breasts to Rito.

Her white bra appears beautiful and sexy in Rito's eyes, for Run's thoughts were "Is Rito really going to do this with me?"

Rito's kiss leads to Run's neck softly for his hands travels down to her nice round butt to squeezes it warmly for Run's moans were louder then before. Her hands travels behind her to un-clip her white bra to releases her large C cup boobs and pinks nipples to Rito. Rito then travels down to and kisses and licks around her right nipple softly, which Run arch her backside to allows Rito to enjoy the feeling more. Run's hand removes Rito's shirt off from his body to show his strong body, as her cheeks turns brightly red then lays down so Rito can lick and suck on her nipples harder with Run's lips releases moans, with his shirt was thrown to side without care in the world. Rito then starts kissing around her belly and bellybutton, she then starts to pull her panties off to reveal her shaved pussy, which leads Rito's lips begins kissing and licks her pussy warmly at first with Run's moans increases in volume. Her hands grabs onto Rito's head softly to pushing his advances into her pussy to lick her inner of pussy with his hands rubs her feet gently. Run couldn't believe how amazing Rito was acts of making love or show pleasure to her, which he pulls up to kisses her lips again and warmly.

Run then rolls Rito over to take the same position as Run, and she begins to kiss Rito by the neck. Her kissing travels down to his crotch, which she removes his pants and boxers to revel his five inch long dick, Run's lips kisses the tip of his dick softly, and Rito's hands strokes her hair. His lips releases gasps and soft moans for Run begins sucking the tip and down the length of Rito's long dick inside of her mouth, which Rito feels her tongue flicks his tip softly.

Rito's dick being suck down to his balls were playing with Run's hand softly, for Riko's hand were stroking Run's hair back while watching her mouth moving up an down with her nice round ass showing behind her hair.

"Run... I'm about to... Ahhh." Rito shoots his seamen inside of her mouth softly, which makes her pussy wet for she reaches up and kisses his lips. His hands rubs her hair behind her shoulder to pushes up to leading the lovers to sit up, Run's hand opens her entrance for Rito's dick to enter her body for the first time.

His hands reaches out and grabs her butt to squeeze her butt cheeks tightly in order to starts pushing his dick into her pussy warmly with her boobs and nipples were rubs against his chest up and down. Runs then pulls away to show her approval for Rito to continue and go faster into her body more, then his hands grabs her ass tightly to starts pushing his dick into her pussy deeply and faster. Her hands grabs the bed sheets tightly with her moans increases and her breasts flying up and down while following Rito's movements inside of her body.

Run's hands push Rito down onto the bed, which her pussy begins moves up and down onto his hard dick with her boobs and nipples were grabbed by Rito's hands for her words returns being, "You really love my breasts don't you, Rito-kun?" The heat inside of the room begins to make Rito and Run sweat a little, but it didn't bother the lovers, they continue the passionate love-making between each other.

Run bends down to kiss Rito as his hands grabs her ass one last time to thrusts his dick into her pussy again to makes her scream his name to feel her inner pussy was going to get milk for his words being, "Run... I'm about to cum!"

"Cum inside of me, Rito-kun!"

The cums shots inside of her inner pussy and lays her head down onto his chest softly for his hands strokes her backside warmly and comfortable to shows love for Run.

 **(Lemon Scene - Ends)**

Rito and Run were sleeping in the same bed together, for Rito's arms were holding Run closes to his body for his hand strokes her hair softly.

"I guess we did have special moment together right?" Asked Run.

"Yes we did." Rito answers back to Run.

"Rito-kun?" Asked Run.

"Yes?" Asked Rito.

"I Love You," said Run

"I Love You too," said Rito, and they kiss.

 **The End**


End file.
